Cenote Island
Cenote Island is an island in Survival 303. Overview Elevated above sea level just shy of the height of the Plateau, this island sports a useful, flat surface for building upon with access to a small cave opening leading into the interior. The cave contains a dirty water pool and is abundant with rocks and ores ranging from iron, coal, and ocassionally, a single chromium vein. Inside you will also find a rather peculiar underwater maze connecting a hidden inner cave to the main salt water body in the center of the main cavern. Surrounding the main structure are two smaller islands that offer a source of folliage and wood as well as a few flax nodes. Surviving on Cenote Island Quick Guide By: insanehappymeels Survival on Cenote eh? Well, quite the odd choice for a soon-to-be professional Survivalist such as yourself. However, it is far from impossible, and actually quite easy if you can simply become self-sufficient. Unless you want to eat Flax Flower for the rest of your life, I'd suggest bringing prior food supplies beforehand, that way, you can exploit many of the islands natural resources without the need to worry about your next meal. Your next priority for survival on Cenote Island is to bring a water source. Since the Desert is close by, simply create Sandstone Wells and bring them to the island. There are several ways to conserve some of the more limited resources on Cenote Island, including the following: * Bring several Quarries in order to extract Boulders from the cave. * Be sure to carry an Axe in order to exploit the large trees on the island, gathering Large Tree Stumps and saving on Large Leaves. * Building space is also a limited resource. Use it more wisely by placing certain buildings inside the large open areas of the cave. You could even simply farm inside. * Certain specialty resources cannot be found on Cenote Island. Be sure to either gather these items before you settle, or simply defend your island to give you the opportunity to gather these. You could also trade for these items (more below.) Once a stable food and water source is established, it's simply a matter of setting up, and beginning to exploit the islands many natural resources. Method 1: "The Merchant" Iron and Coal are two of the most sought-after resources across Survival 303. Using them in combination with a possible Chromium spawn could simply make you a wealthy metals trader. Simply trade the metal as is, or sell weapons and tools to passers by. Method 2: "Fortress Cenote" Simply create many Quarries from all of the resources on the island, and fortify the exterior using Medieval Walls. You may want to consider the possibility of building custom bridges to the outer islands. Method 3: "Master Farmer" Create an abundant farmland on Cenote Island by bringing several crops before you settle. Create a farm both on the surface and within the cave, and find yourself rivaling the many farms on Mainland. You may want to consider staples such as Berries, Wheat, Herb, Onion, Apples, Flax Flower (which is already present) and possibly Carrots or Coconuts. Method 4: "Are you living under a rock?" Close off the entrance to the cave, and fireproof the surface. This is your new permanent home now. Bring many Hemp Lightposts, as well as farming supplies and proper buildings. You shall thrive in your new underground empire, living in the vast wealth of Stone and rare metals found below. Be sure to block off the water maze, however. Do NOT: * Simply leave your buildings unprotected. Cenote is en-route to many other islands, such as Desert. At the very least, fireproof your buildings. If you can, fortify the cave and the exterior. * Create a large tribe on Cenote, There is little space enough for one. I'd suggest three is the maximum number of people at any given time on Cenote, any more and food becomes scarce as well as space. * Dring the Murky Water found in the cave. This is a given. Only do so as a last resort. * Attempt to solve the water maze unless you know what you're doing. Coming from personal experience, it never ends well. Pros and Cons Pros *Easy to defend *Plenty of Ores *Wood Supplied *Secluded Cons *Little building space *Strange elevation Category:Islands